starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Norra Wexley
Norra Waxley was a Human female fighter pilot having served in the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic and was the mother of Temmin Waxley. Biography Age of the New Republic 11. Inferno's Hunt She was at Jakku where she was overseeing cleanup after the Battle of Jakku when the Corvus arrived from Hyperspace. She met with Iden Versio and told her of the mission that was ahead of them, namely to free Lux Bonteri from the prison world of Dxun. She also revealed that Winter Celchu and Rogue Squadron would be joining them. Before the Corvus takes off again, Norra sets them up with new identities so that they could enter the prison world easier. Star Wars: Aftermath - Shadow's End She was contacted by Leia Organa, asking her to assemble her old crew and travel to Espar to investigate the strange attack that happened on that planet and its orbiting traffic and she agreed. She reached out to Sinjir Rath Velus, Jas Emari and brought her son Temmin Wexley and his squadron with her. She and Temmin traveled to one of the wreckages of the Espar Traffic Control Centers and find a survivor of the attack, Gadra-Mok-Vaal who tells them of what happened. After another surprise attack and Temmin maneauvering the station out of harm's way, they decide to head to the planet itself. Norra and Temmin Wexley land on Espar and agree to release a set of scout drones to find out the objects that had crashed on the planet. After Sinjir arrives, they set up a transmission with Leia and set up a plan. They then investigate one of the objects, that turns out to be a Doaxium-coated meteorite and Norra realize they may have been used as battering rams. They then come under fire from Assassin Droids and by Norra's suggestion they hide in a cave. A new object came out of Hyperspace however and came directly for their location and just in time Jas Emari arrives in her ship and takes it out. On Norra's suggestion they travel to a settlement that Gadra-Mok-Vaal had told was his, hide the ship outside and enter the walled settlement, but are surrounded by the Seventh Sentum Marauders. Norra attempts to calm them down but is shot in the abdomen before being taken away. While hurt, Norra and her team were marched into the walled settlement and Norra gains a Bacta Patch to heal her wounds in the abdomen. When speaking to Muor, Norra and Jas mention Doaxium and in that way learn of an enormous Doaxium mine below the settlement and they come to the conclusion that the Imperial Remnant must be after that mine. Muor leads them into the mine and Norra comes across a few statues of the ysalamiri and notes how these are creatures of legends. They are then attacked by Assassin Droids and Muor bails on them, leaving Norra and Jas to fend for herself. Norra and Jas make their way out, but find themselves faced with a terrifying sight of Imperial Remnant forces coming for the settlement. The New Order 10. Rogue Fall Norra made her way through the flight academy on Hosnian V when she attempted to reach Wedge Antilles with intel on a mysterious fleet appearing above Dxun. Being unable to act on it, Norra was told by Wedge to pass it along to Leia Organa and the Resistance. When the Resistance did send a taskforce to check it out, Wedge and Norra caught the live feed, seeing how the task force got completely oblitherated by three wedge-shaped ships. A while later, while Norra was minding her business, the First Order got the drop on them on Hosnian V and attacked in full force. Realizing it was the First Order all along, Wedge ordered Norra to form a defensive ring with her students and cadets while he and Tycho Celchu gathered the entire command staff aboard the Admirality. While Wedge and the others managed to escape, Norra was captured by the First Order.